Reflet Obscur
by Eli Roze
Summary: DM-HP.Harry passe son temps à surveiller Draco,il remarque alors son comportement pour le moins...étrange.Prêt à découvrir le but du blond, il lui tombe dans les bras un Draco charmant et mignon, qui dit s'appeler Sariel...Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir/jour .! n.n

Je vous présente Reflet Obscur, un slash Drarry qui je l'espère saura vous tenir en halène n_n".

Les personnages et lieux originaux appartiennent à JKR, je ne saurais que trop conseiller aux homophobes et aux âmes sensibles de bouger leurs yeux hypocrites et intolérants de ma fiction (j'aimerais qu'elle garde son innocence et son intégrité). Par la suite il y aura des relations assez explicites entre les personnages (je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon..T_T soyez tolérants s'il vous plait pour quand je m'y metterais....)alors si cela vous déplait, sautez les chapitres ou allez vous-en.

M'enfin j'espère quand même que vous me lirez jusqu'au bout =). Bonne lecture .!

..ExTaàZiìaà..

Les pensées de Draco-Sariel sont en italiques, les pensées de Draco-Samael sont en italiques et entourées d'apostrophes.

* * *

**Reflet Obscur**

Prologue

'_Alors comme ça tu ne peux plus voler ?'_

_Qui est là ?_

'_Je volerais pour toi alors.'_

_Qui es-tu ? J'ai peur…_

'_Viens… Je suis là maintenant, tu n'es plus seul. Je volerais pour toi.'_

_Mais je ne sais pas qui tu es…Toi aussi tu vas briser mes ailes…me briser ?_

'_Je serais là pour tout. Repose-toi. Tu verras, tu n'auras plus peur. '_

_Mais il y a cette cage, ces barreaux, ces gens… Je ne peux pas ne plus avoir peur. Ils sont effrayants._

'_Alors laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je leur donnerais ce qu'ils veulent, et je te ferais voler à nouveau.'_

_Tu es gentil. Qui es-tu ?_

'_Ils ont brisé briser tes ailes. Je sais. Je serais là désormais.'_

_Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ton nom ?_

'_Et ton nom à toi, tu t'en souviens ? '_

_Je ne veux pas de ce nom. Il est cruel, il n'est pas moi. Draco Malfoy. C'est un nom qui fait peur._

'_Tu n'as que huit ans. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais rassure toi je suis là.'_

_Mais ce nom. Ces choses qu'on me dit de faire parce que je porte ce nom, je n'en veux pas._

'_C'est ce qui a brisé tes ailes. Quel est ton nom ?'_

_Je ne sais pas…Je ne veux plus de ce nom. Je ne sais pas qui je suis…_

'_Qui veux-tu être ?'_

_Je voudrais être Sariel. C'est un ange. Il est innocent, et pêche contre les esprits…l'esprit de ces gens me fait peur...Je veux pouvoir lutter contre eux…Mais j'ai peur…si peur…_

'_Alors je serais Samael. Je te ferais voler…Sariel.'_

* * *

Ce n'est que le prologue, alors forcément ce n'est pas encore très bien, laissez-moi une review, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir n.n .!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour n.n .!

Je poste mon premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, l'intrigue et l'action ne commencent pas maintenant je suis désolée, mais dans les prochains chapitres je vous promets un peu plus de mouvements =) .! Le disclaimer, les rating et tout le tintouin n'ont pas changés, référez-vous au prologue pour plus d'infos, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Reflet Obscur**

Ciel noir

_Dis Samael… Tu penses que le monde est beau ?_

' _Je ne sais pas Sariel. Je pense que cela dépend des jours, des endroits…de tout un tas de choses.'_

_Et tu penses que je vais aimer le monde moi ? Il me fait quand même un peu peur._

'_Cela fait neuf ans que je fais en sorte que ce monde te sois supportable. Si tu trouves ton dragon, tu verras bien si tu aimeras ce monde.'_

HP°o°DM

**Ses yeux de braise le regardaient fixement. Pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas. Ni lui, ni le dragon. Le regard glacé s'arrêta un instant sur les trop nombreuses cicatrices qui zébraient le dos écailleux et qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la base de la queue. Le blond se mit à pleurer lorsqu'une plainte sortit de la gueule à peine entrouverte. Les nombreuses blessures qu'il devinait dans le cœur de l'animal le firent tomber à genoux et le sang qui coulait à flot par la commissure de ses babines hypnotisait son esprit. Il tendit une main tremblante vers les écailles d'ébène et posa ses doigts blancs sur le museau du dragon. A peine eut-il commencé à caresser la surface luisante et chaude que les yeux du reptile se fermèrent, lentement. Le souffle chaud qui caressait son visage se fit plus rare, le mouvement des yeux sous les paupières closes s'était arrêté. **

**Il cria. Si fort, que les deux yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sur deux yeux d'un vert si profond qu'il en devint muet.**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade, il posa sa main sur son torse pâle et attendit que son rythme cardiaque reprenne une course normale. Les yeux dans le vague, il tenta de se souvenir ce que ce rêve lui rappelait. Il enleva son pantalon en soie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et alla se caler sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta sous la douche, l'esprit confus, mais le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce. Sa peau rougie par endroit et le sauna qu'était devenue sa salle de bain lui firent pousser un grognement d'agacement. Un rire enfantin retentit dans sa tête.

HP°o°DM

Ils avaient dit que c'était la dernière. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il se coltinait une flopée d'infirmières, et tous les jours c'était « la dernière piqure Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous en faîtes pas ».

Et tous les jours, il avait droit à une nouvelle piqure. C'était quoi ? La dernière piqure avant la prochaine ? Cette fois, il était fermement décidé à se barricader dans ses appartements à quadruple renfort de sorts défensifs et offensifs s'il le fallait ! C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui le poussait, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, à se pelotonner dans sa cape d'été dans l'espoir de s'enfuir de son Manoir bien aimé.

Il avançait rapidement, regardant de temps à autres derrière lui, craignant l'arrivée d'un quelconque esprit, lorsqu'il entra brutalement en contact avec ce qui lui semblait être une personne.

« Ah Monsieur Malfoy ! Que faîtes-vous encore debout à cette heure-ci ? lui demanda poliment une des infirmières dont il avait encore oublié le nom.

- C'est encore ma demeure que je sache ! fit Draco d'une voix polaire.

- O-Oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle, avec un semblant de sourire. T-Tenez, ce sont vos résultats, je ne trouve pas votre père, alors pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci s'il vous plait ?

Draco s'empara lentement de l'enveloppe en vieux parchemin que lui tendit la jeune femme, pas rassuré le moins du monde.

- Cela signifie donc….que je n'ai plus besoin de toutes ces prises de sang n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme semblait être sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- Rassurez-vous, vous êtes sorti d'affaire, on vous avait bien dit que ce serait la dernière, lui répondit-elle alors qu'il tournait les talons.

Draco stoppa sa marche. Soit il lui arrachait les yeux et les conservait jusqu'à Noël pour décorer son sapin, soit il continuait son chemin sans plus faire attention à cette harpie accro de la seringue.

Dur. Dilemme.

La quantité de sang occasionnée par la douce torture qu'il imaginait déjà risquait de faire hurler son père. Encore. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il la laissait se moquer de lui de cette façon, il ne serait pas _satisfait_.

- _**Impero !**_

Les yeux étrécis, il conduisit sa victime jusque dans une salle sombre inutilisée. Il l'installa sur une chaise et se fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable.

Il risquait d'y passer du temps, on ne se moquait pas de Draco Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences.

HP°o°DM

Il n'avait pas osé ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père avait tant insisté pour qu'on lui fasse passer tous ces tests, et il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que son père manigançait. Il sortit sa valise de sous son lit, valise déjà bien pleine puisqu'il avait achevé d'y mettre toutes ses affaires pour Poudlard, et plaça l'enveloppe dans le fond sous une couche impressionnante de vêtements. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre alors qu'il réduisait la taille de son bagage puis mit la valise minuscule dans sa poche et enfila sa cape.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la pièce qui avait abritée son enfance, il sauta sur son balai et s'éloigna dans le ciel nocturne du mois d'août.

Le ciel était plutôt clair. Le sort de dissimulation que Draco se lança lui fut d'un grand secours lorsqu'il s'approcha de la zone financière de Londres où les bâtiments imposants le forcèrent à voler près des constructions. S'il montait trop haut il risquait d'être emporté par un courant aérien puissant, réduisant ainsi son champ de fuite. Il arriva en quelques heures près d'une auberge inquiétante du Londres moldu. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas forcément puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu.

Il se posa derrière une benne à ordure et leva son sort, puis s'élança dans la rue déserte. La nuit accentuait l'obscurité naturelle de la rue. Miteuse, elle laissait deviner un prolétariat proche de la misère et les quelques chats errants achevaient de rendre à l'endroit une atmosphère lugubre. Il tournait à l'angle de la rue pour arriver jusqu'à l'auberge lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui des pas à peine masqués.

Son cœur battait vite, et même si cette anxiété ne venait pas de lui, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les quatre moldus qui lui faisaient face lorsqu'ils le menacèrent de mort, il n'écouta pas non plus lorsqu'ils l'insultèrent vis-à-vis de son allure chique. Il se contenta de lever sa baguette et de faire disparaître les corps.

Dans sa rage, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait marché durant…il ne savait combien de temps. La rue lugubre avait disparue, il était à présent dans une impasse qui était beaucoup moins sombre et sale. Devant lui se tenait un magasin dont l'enseigne ne lui disait absolument rien.

'Moto Drink'.

Simple. Et totalement incongru de l'avis de Draco. Un bruit sur sa droite le fit se tourner rapidement, baguette levée. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux longs et grisonnants qui le scrutait, les mains relevées.

- Ouah ! Doucement petit !

Draco haussa un sourcil vers l'inconnu. Il détailla d'un œil critique la tenue de son vis-à-vis, dont le pantalon en cuir, la veste en jean sans manche et le T-shirt noir le laissaient sceptique.

- Un sorcier ? fit l'inconnu surpris.

Le blond plissa les yeux, prêt à attaquer si besoin. L'homme baissa les bras, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Je m'appelle Joe Winston, on m'appelle Wizard Joe ici, c'est à moi qu'appartient ce bar de motards.

Draco baissa sa baguette, acquiesçant bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un motard.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne sais pas où je suis, j'ai marché sans réfléchir et j'aimerais trouver un endroit où rester jusqu'au premier septembre.

Le ton impérieux fit ricaner l'homme, qui d'un pas claudiquant se pencha vers Draco.

- Relaxe petit, je suis un Cracmol. Tu trouveras pas d'endroit où aller dans le coin, y a pas un sorcier à des kilomètres à la ronde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais te trouver une chambre dans votre auberge de sorciers.

Winston s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsque le blond le retint par la manche.

- Il se trouve que je ne peux pas aller à cette auberge, commença-t-il d'une voix gauche. J'ai comme qui dirait, besoin d'un endroit où ma famille ne pourrait pas me trouver.

- Un fuyard ? Cela commence à devenir intéressant. Et tu es ?

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Un bourge…fit le motard avec les yeux ronds. Bah tu m'as l'air sympathique. Je t'offre le gîte à condition que tu travailles ici jusqu'à ton départ. Le travail n'est pas dur, et puis ça te garantira une certaine discrétion.

Draco n'avait jamais fait confiance aux inconnus. Cet homme paraissait bien trop hospitalier de son point de vue. Il était prudent, parfois même il avait tendance à voir le mal partout. Il se massa le bout du nez devant le regard médusé de l'homme. Une petite décharge dans sa main le fit relever la tête.

- J'accepte, fit-il précipitamment, comme pour se débarrasser de cette corvée.

Winston fronça les sourcils, la voix qui lui avait répondu n'était pas exactement celle que le blond avait utilisée au début. Cette bizarrerie le perturbait.

HP°o°DM

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Si on le trouvait – si Lui le trouvait – il était mort !

Harry courait à en perdre haleine, sans itinéraire précis. Sa lourde valise rapetissée cliquetait dans sa poche à chaque pas de sa course. Après une énième dispute chez les Dursley, il avait craqué. Toutes les autres fois, il avait supporté, il avait pris son mal en patience. Mais là, alors que son anniversaire arrivait dans trois jours à peine, il s'était enfui. Il se rappelait la voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon lui dire que son père était un imbécile congénital et qu'il avait hérité de tous ces gênes ''malades '', la voix haut perchée de la tante Pétunia qui lui arguait que son éducation aurait été impossible puisque sa mère était aussi folle et étrange que lui.

Et en ces périodes de troubles, il n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de partir, seul dans la nuit. Il courait, fuyait. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il voulait s'éloigner à tous prix de cette maudite famille de dégénérés insensibles et cruels ou s'il voulait échapper à Voldemort.

Il s'arrêta net en pensant à cela. En s'enfuyant il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Et la plus dramatique serait qu'un Mangemort le trouve, ou pire, Voldemort en personne. Il ne pouvait décemment aller tout avouer au Ministère de la Magie ou à ses amis qui lui reprocheraient sans doute son manque de discernement. Son raisonnement d'adolescent ne lui laissait qu'une seule alternative : vivre seul jusqu'à la rentrée et à l'abri de tous les regards.

Il alla se cacher dans un bosquet et redonna sa taille à sa valise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Ministère ne lui envoyait leur habituel hibou, une lettre du département de restriction de la magie accrochée à la patte. Il prit sa bourse et constata avec effarement qu'il n'avait que quatre gallions, huit mornilles et trois noises. Soupirant de lassitude, il rapetissa sa valise et reprit sa route, plus calmement cette fois. Il devait être assez éloigné de chez les Dursley. Le brun ne reconnaissait aucune des maisons ni aucun des magasins qui se trouvaient ici. Il passa devant un bar étrange, dont le nom 'Moto Drink' ne l'incita pas à s'arrêter, puis il bifurqua dans une rue adjacente et remarqua un petit salon de thé encore ouvert. Il avisa les vingt-trois heures bien passées qui s'inscrivaient sur sa montre numériques et coupa son élan devant la porte vitrée. Le rideau voilé qui se trouvait de l'autre côté ne laissait pas voir l'intérieur du magasin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire machine arrière, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sauter d'au moins deux mètres en arrière.

- Oh pardon jeune homme, s'excusa la vieille femme qui était apparue dans l'encadrement. Vous allez bien ?

Il fallut au moins deux minutes à Harry pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait failli avoir une attaque. Pourtant la voix d'outre tombe de la vieille dame semblait douce à ses oreilles, aussi se surprit-il à dévoiler son histoire.

- J'ai été contraint de quitter mon logement, je n'ai ni travail ni maison… Je suis navré ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais bien…

La femme se contenta de hocher la tête et l'enjoignit à entrer dans le salon d'un geste de la main.

- Excusez-moi… Je ne suis venu que pour savoir si vous connaissiez un endroit où je pourrais trouver du travail et un endroit où aller.

D'un sourire doux de grand-mère attentionnée, elle alla chercher une carte et un stylo. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la vielle femme traça toute une série de traits. Elle tendit l'objet à Harry et sans un mot ferma la porte de son salon de thé.

Le brun était totalement abasourdi. Sans parler du manque de conversation flagrante qu'il venait d'essuyer, il devait suivre un plan d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il posa d'ailleurs son regard sur la carte et découvrit avec étonnement un petit hôtel non loin de là où il se trouvait, entouré plusieurs fois au stylo. Prenant la décision de tenter sa chance, il suivit le tracé de la vieille femme, et se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard devant une enseigne clignotante bleue électrique : 'Lust Dream'.

Il déglutit bruyamment et s'engagea devant les deux portes automatiques vitrées qui s'ouvrirent à son arrivée.

HP°o°DM

- Alors Lucius ? Qu'en est-il de notre affaire ?

Le blond déglutit.

- Elle avance Maître. Les résultats des tests de mon fils devraient arriver d'ici peu.

Un sourire tordu vint prendre place sur le visage cadavérique du Lord Noir.

- Excellent. Préviens-moi lorsque l'on te communiquera les résultats.

Lucius se prosterna devant Voldemort et sortit de la pièce à reculons. Il parcourut la maigre distance qui le séparait de la zone de transplanage et quitta le château. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, les médecins et les infirmières étaient déjà prêts à partir, remballant leurs affaires.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? siffla-t-il sèchement.

Le personnel médical sursauta de concert.

- Et bien, nous partons, nous avons fini notre recherche et nous vous avons rendu les résultats. Notre part du contrat est remplie.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun résultat.

Une petite infirmière se mit en avant.

- C'est moi qui les ai donnés à votre fils. Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous partiez et il m'a dit qu'il vous les remettrait.

Les étagères sur les murs explosèrent. Lucius sortit sa baguette et se mit à faire pleuvoir nombre de sorts sur ceux qui lui faisaient face. La colère déformait les traits de son visage, tandis qu'il continuait son carnage. Lorsque plus un seul ne pu bouger, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, hélant les elfes pour qu'ils nettoient derrière lui.

Au dehors, le ciel semblait éteint. La lune absente et les étoiles cachées par les trop nombreuses sources de pollution ne laissaient apparaître que la lumière insignifiante des avions.

Le ciel était noir.

* * *

J'avais prévu de poster toutes les semaines, mais après réflexion, je pense vous mettre les suites toutes les deux semaines environ, alors à bientôt j'espère et l'aissez vos impressions n.n .!


End file.
